Sparkabet: G is for Gravid
by Sparky Army
Summary: Gravid: Pregnant. Elizabeth and John wake up together and have to deal with the consequences.


_**The alphabet is something everyone is familiar with (at least we hope so lol) so why not sparkify it? After all everything needs to be sparked at least once lol. So 26 sparky fics are coming your way with titles from A to Z.**_

**Author's Note: Hi everyone,**** Miss Mon here. G is my first contribution for the Spark-a-bet challenge but I'm n****ot sure how it came out…**** however, I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Huge thanks to xfirefly9x for beta reading this for me.**

**Gravid**

By Miss Mon

G is for Gravid - pregnant

It was a beautiful sunny early morning that greeted Elizabeth on the day after the annual harvest feast on the mainland. Several members of the staff had been invited by the Athosians to celebrate the harvest as well as make use of the opportunity to get an insight to the Athosian culture.

'It's the harvest," Teyla said. "We must celebrate", she said.

"Oh my head," Elizabeth moaned softly as she came back to consciousness with a killer hangover. 'What did I drink last night and where am I?' she asked herself before her mind registered the fact that not only was she naked but that someone else's hand was lying on her hip.

She slowly turned around and when she saw John's face, everything came back "Holy Shit" she shot upwards, and glanced to her right and felt reality set in. He was there, barely covered by the sheets, fast asleep and looking very peaceful.

As she sat there, Elizabeth realized the gravity of the mistake she had made, that by sleeping with John, it was not only herself personally, but the whole expedition that could be very easily affected by this turn of events.

Elizabeth started to panic and slowly crept out of the bed before frantically grabbing her clothes and getting dressed whilst casting occasional glances John's way to ensure that he did not wake up and find her here. She couldn't even bring herself to look back as she left his room, silently praying that he would not remember what had occurred.

John woke up and thought about what had happened the previous night, but when he looked around his room, there was no trace of Elizabeth, not even a trace of anything actually occurring. 'It must have been a dream. There's no way someone like Elizabeth would think about me that way, boy it was some dream though' John thought as he turned over in the bed and went back to sleep.

A few weeks later……

It was just another day in Atlantis; Elizabeth was having a discussion with Chuck in the control room about the upcoming supply run from earth when Elizabeth started to sway on her feet.

"Doctor Weir, are you alright?" Chuck asked as he grabbed her arm to steady her.

"I'm fine Chuck, I just felt dizzy for a second but I'm ok now."

"Did you want to go to the infirmary?"

"No, no I'll be fine. Thanks anyway. So, where were we?"

"The supplies run"

"Oh of course" Elizabeth replied.

"Doctor Weir?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied and spun around to speak to the technician. As she did so, Elizabeth felt incredibly dizzy and suddenly her vision tunneled and she blacked out.

"Doctor Weir!" Chuck shouted and thankfully just managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Medical Emergency, Dr Beckett to the control room," one of the technicians called over the city wide system.

The Training Room……

John and Teyla were circling each other, Teyla swung her bantos stick fast and low, with John just managing to miss being hit, when Teyla hit him in the stomach with the other stick and sent him to the ground.

"Good shot," John told her just as they heard the page for the medical emergency in the control room. John ran over to his bag and grabbed his radio.

"Control tower, this is Sheppard, what's going on?"

"Colonel Sheppard, Doctor Weir has collapsed in the control tower. Dr Beckett is on his way"

"Teyla and I are on our way as well. Sheppard out," John cut off the communication and turned to Teyla "I'm heading up to the control tower."

"What is it?"

"Elizabeth has collapsed but they don't know why. Oh god I hope she's ok, I don't know what I would do if she wasn't," John at this point was shoving his things into his bag; Teyla walked over and took the bag off of him.

"Teyla, wha…?"

"John, you need to pull yourself together. Elizabeth is going to need you to take command whilst she is unwell."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Go, I'll finish packing this and I will drop it in your quarters before I meet you in the infirmary."

"Thanks Teyla," John replied before leaving the training rooms at a jogging pace.

John came rushing into the room and was surprised to notice that he had beaten Carson.

"Excuse me, coming through," John made his way through the crowd to find Rodney and Chuck kneeling near Elizabeth. Chuck's jacket was placed under Elizabeth's head and Rodney was knelt down next to her, feeling her head for a fever.

"She doesn't have a fever but she's really clammy," Rodney told John as he knelt down next to Elizabeth and pulled her head into his lap.

"Don't you all have work to do?" John addressed the crowd before turning his attention back to the matter at hand. "Elizabeth, can you hear me?"

Elizabeth let out a small moan in response, Carson, by this point, had arrived in the control room and was trying to get to Elizabeth through the rapidly dispersing crowd.

"Lizbeth, you need to wake up" John told Elizabeth just before she opened her eyes.

"John? What happened?"

"Yeah it's me. You fainted, are you ok?" he asked as he helped her to sit up.

"I'm ok," she replied before slapping a hand over her mouth, running out to the balcony and throwing up whatever was in her stomach. John had followed her out there and grabbed her hair as she continued to vomit. After a few more heaves Elizabeth turned to John. "Ok maybe not."

"Do you feel better?"

"Not really, I feel like I want to be sick again," she told him before turning back around and throwing up again.

"Oh that is so gross," Rodney said as he walked out onto the balcony.

"McKay!" John shouted.

"I'm sorry, alright. I just came to let you know that Carson is expecting you both in the infirmary."

"Thank you Rodney," Elizabeth said as she turned away from the railing.

"You're welcome," Rodney replied as he looked over at Elizabeth with concern written all over his face. "You don't look ok; do you need help getting to the infirmary?"

"John's here, he'll help me."

"Oh, oh right, of course."

"Let's go," John said as he grabbed Elizabeth by the waist and pulled her towards the door. Elizabeth stumbled and almost passed out again. "Ok that's it," John said as he grabbed Elizabeth and picked her up. "I'm carrying you down to the infirmary."

"No you're not," Elizabeth said to John as he headed towards the doors and went back inside. "Put me down now John Sheppard, or I'll," Elizabeth threatened as she was carried through the control room and down the hall towards the infirmary.

"You'll what?"

"Ban you from missions for a month and make you baby-sit the scientists for the first five missions after that ban is lifted."

"I'll live."

"Fine, than I will confiscate your football tape."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Either you put me down or you will find out if I am daring enough."

"Ok, we're close enough to the infirmary now anyway."

"Yeah we're right in front of the doors, I would definitely say we're close enough now." Elizabeth commented sarcastically as John helped her into the infirmary.

In the infirmary……

Carson had just gotten Elizabeth settled into a bed in the back corner so that she would not be disturbed. He had also run a full physical on her but insisted on her staying overnight to get some fluids into her, just to be safe. John had gone back to the control room to let Chuck know that Elizabeth was not to be disturbed with anything work related for the following twenty four hours. As he headed back to the infirmary, he ran into Teyla and noticed that she was carrying a bag in her hands.

"What's that?" John asked.

"Doctor Weir asked me to bring her some clothes as well as her personal items in order to make her stay in the infirmary more comfortable."

"That's good. I'm surprised that she didn't ask you to bring her computer."

"She did, however Doctor Beckett insisted that she rest."

"Does he know what's wrong with her?"

"Doctor Beckett thinks that Doctor Weir is suffering from what you call the flu. Apparently those are the symptoms that she has."

"I'll take those for you Teyla, if you want."

"That would be appreciated. I promised Doctor Brown that I would teach her some self defense movements."

Teyla handed the bag over before telling John to wish Elizabeth a speedy recovery and left to meet Doctor Brown. John continued down to the infirmary and after entering, and spotted Elizabeth at the back, sleeping, but as he got closer, she woke up.

"Hi."

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like crap."

"Well you don't look it. You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Um John?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have my bag, I thought I asked Teyla to get my things."

"You did and she did, I ran into her on my way down here."

"Ok," Elizabeth replied as she went to get out of bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to change into something more comfortable. Is that a problem?"

"No. Are you alright? Do you need a hand?"

"I'll be fine, thanks anyway." Elizabeth replied as she walked into the bathroom.

Carson came around the corner to see John standing in front of Elizabeth's bed but there was no sign of his patient.

"Bloody hell," Carson cursed "I swear that woman is as bad as you colonel with the whole sneaking out of my infirmary business, she' already tried once."

"Hey, I resent that Carson! But she's in the bathroom getting changed."

"You're positive."

"Yes he is Carson," Elizabeth replied as she walked out in a pair of warm pajamas with pictures of dogs all over them.

"Aright than back to bed with ya. Colonel, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. I have some important things to discuss with Elizabeth."

"Ok. I'll stop by in the morning. Sleep well," John told her as he got off the bed. "If you need me I'll be up in the control room, making sure Rodney doesn't sink the city," he shouted as he left.

"Ok come on lass, into bed with ya," Carson said as he helped Elizabeth back into bed. "Now lass, I need to ask you something and I don't want you to get offended but I need the truth because it is very important ok."

"Yes Carson."

"Now have you had sexual relations with anyone within the past two to three months?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Please just answer the question."

"Yes, once about seven weeks ago. It was the night of the Athosian harvest feast," Elizabeth informed him before something clicked. "Am I pregnant Carson?"

"Yes you are pregnant lass," he told her.

"Oh no," Elizabeth moaned as she buried her head in her hands.

"I take it that it was a completely unplanned pregnancy," Carson asked.

"It was a completely unplanned fling."

"Do you mind if I ask who the father is?"

"Carson, I uh," Elizabeth looks around the infirmary then motioned for Carson to come closer, Elizabeth whispers who the father is into his ear.

"Sheppard!" Carson shouted.

"Carson, keep your voice down."

"I'm sorry but Sheppard! isn't that against the rules?" he whispered.

"We were drunk, I didn't realize until the following morning that we had slept together and I don't think he even remembers. Could you imagine the conversation 'hi John, how are you? By the way on the night of the Athosian harvest we slept together, even though we weren't supposed to, and just so we couldn't hide it we got pregnant," Elizabeth whispered back.

"Ok lass, do you know what you want to do?"

"No, can I have some time to think about it?"

"Sure, just remember that the option is there if you want it. Also I'm ordering you to take tomorrow off. Let yourself have the time you need to get used to this that way you can make a full and informed decision, whatever you may decide."

"Ok thanks Carson."

"Get some sleep."

"Will do Carson, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The following day……

Elizabeth woke up and after receiving more instructions from Carson as well as some reading material and pre-natal vitamins (which she carefully hid with her things) she headed back to her quarters. After spending time in the shower and mulling over the problem at hand, Elizabeth chose to head to her office to get some things to work on in her quarters.

'Carson won't mind a compromise, at least I can get caught up with my reports,' she thought as she strolled down the hall to the transporter.

John headed into the infirmary to see Elizabeth to find out from Carson that she had already left for her quarters. Carson had asked John to check on her to make sure she was resting and not working. When he got there, John found her quarters empty and automatically headed towards Elizabeth's office.

Elizabeth walked into the control room, and had a quick chat with Chuck, who informed her that Major Lorne's team were due back any minute, Elizabeth told him to organize the debriefing for when they returned, before heading into her office. She was organizing her files when she started to feel incredibly nauseous and knew that she didn't have long before she threw up. She headed back into the control room and told Chuck if she was needed that she would be on the balcony before heading out. The second the door closed behind her, she ran for the edge and started to throw up.

When he got to the control room, Chuck told him that Elizabeth was in her office but that she had just stepped out onto the balcony. John thanked him before heading out to the balcony to see how Elizabeth was. When he got there, he saw her leaning over the railing and the unmistakable sound of retching was hard to miss. John ran over and grabbed Elizabeth's hair, holding it away from her face as she continued to vomit rather violently, her body was shaking from the exertion.

"It's ok Elizabeth, its ok," John comforted her as she continued to be sick. Finally after a few more heaves, she stopped and turned to John.

"What are you doing here?"

"I went to your quarters to see if you were there as I missed you in the infirmary this morning and when I discovered you weren't there, I thought that you might be up here gathering some work files to work on, even though Carson told you to take the day off and not work. I was right wasn't I?"

"Yes you were," Elizabeth replied as she turned around to head back inside but felt a rush of dizziness come over her.

"Woah, hold on, I've got you."

"I'm ok, really."

"You know I've been wondering something," John commented. "I've never had the flu hit me with dizzy spells like that and," he continued whilst placing his hand on her forehead ",you don't have any cold symptoms or have a fever, if you have the flu than you would have both. Elizabeth what's really going on?"

Elizabeth took a few deep breaths before replying "It's hard to explain."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean after everything that's happened, it shouldn't have happened at all, but it did and it's just……"

"Just what?"

"John, I didn't want it to happen like this. I didn't want to have to tell you like this," Elizabeth said to him.

"I don't understand Lizabeth, tell me what? You're confusing the hell out of me," John informs her, obviously starting to get agitated with Elizabeth's stalling.

"John, I'm in a rather gravid situation at the moment."

"What do you mean 'you're in a rather gravid situation at the moment'," he yells.

"I mean, I'm pregnant," she shouts back at him, before looking through the doors to the control room to make sure no one heard but no one was even looking in their direction.

"What?" he says shocked. "Well who's the father?"

"Actually you are."

"Excuse Me? How? When?"

"Do I really need to explain the how to you?" Elizabeth said to him. "As for the when, about seven weeks ago, at the celebration of the Athosian harvest, we were both pretty drunk so I didn't expect you to remember."

"No, no you don't have to explain it to me. I don't remember us sleeping together at all. Why you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because I knew that if you knew, you'd want to make a more permanent thing of it. I just couldn't afford to lose my focus but I also didn't want to have to deal with any repercussions from Earth because of a mistake that we made when we were drunk."

"You think this was a mistake, that our child is a mistake."

"No, I didn't mean it like that."

"Than how did you mean it?"

"I, I don't know. I'm not going to have this argument now John, I have a meeting with Major Lorne in five minutes."

"This is just so typical Elizabeth; just put it off until later."

"Excuse me?"

"You're just dismissing me like you always do when you don't want to discuss something," John told her. "And I won't put up with it anymore," he continued before walking back into the control tower.

Elizabeth turned back to the view, her thoughts were a complete jumble, and she didn't have a clue as to what to do. Elizabeth knew she loved John, she was certain of it, it was just that with this baby and their jobs, she had no clue as to how it would even work or even if he felt the same.

Elizabeth decided that the best thing to do would be to go and talk to Teyla; if anyone could help it would be her. Elizabeth activated her radio.

"Teyla, this is Doctor Weir"

"Yes Doctor Weir, what can I do for you?"

"Do you mind if I stop by and see you, I have something important that I need to discuss with you."

"Of course, I'm in my quarters at the moment if now is convenient for you."

"Now is fine. I will see you shortly. Weir out" Elizabeth disconnected the radio and headed back inside.

"Chuck can you inform Major Lorne's team that I will not be conducting their debriefing until tomorrow. I'm still not feeling very well and…"

"I will let them know immediately Doctor Weir. Get better soon."

"Thanks."

Teyla's quarters……

"Thanks for letting me stop by."

"Of course, how are you feeling?" Teyla asked as she and Elizabeth sat down on her bed.

"Physically or emotionally?"

"Both."

"Physically, not too bad considering everything but emotionally, I'm royally screwed," Elizabeth cried as she laid back on Teyla's bed.

"I do not understand."

"Teyla, I'm pregnant."

"Is that not good news?"

"Under some circumstances it can be however in this case it is not."

"Why is that?"

"John's the father."

"Oh." Teyla's face fell at that new piece of information. "Does he know?"

"Yes, I told him. I don't know what to do though, I mean I know that I love him and that I do want this child, even though I didn't tell him that, I told him that my pregnancy was a mistake," Elizabeth explained as she got up and started pacing the room. "I didn't even give him time to properly respond to the news before I sent him away. No wonder he got angry."

"Should you not tell him of your feelings?"

"I can't, I've hurt him enough as it is, he won't want to see me for awhile and even if I didn't have all of this to deal with, I have no clue as to how he feels at all. He could just think of me as some girl who he is friends with, that's all."

"Doctor Weir, either way you are both in this together. Shouldn't you at least make the effort for yourself, if not for the sake of your child?"

"I guess you're right. I should go talk to him and apologize. I just hope that he isn't too mad to even listen to me. Thank you Teyla."

"You are welcome Doctor Weir."

"Please Teyla, its Elizabeth."

"Very well, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth walked out of Teyla's quarters and headed through the city towards John's quarters to have the conversation which would make or break her.

John's quarters……

John was sitting on his bed, listening to his Johnny Cash album, thinking about what Elizabeth just told him.

'I can't believe it, I'm going to be a father, or am I? I have no clue whatsoever as to how Elizabeth is taking this, what she wants, she seemed just as in shock as I was. I still can't believe she didn't tell me we had slept together; I wish I could remember it.'

John was still trying to get his thoughts into order when he heard the doors chime.

'Who could that be,' he thought as he got up to answer the door 'well I know who that won't be.'

Elizabeth was standing nervously in front of John's door, after finding the strength to ring the chime on her sixth attempt; she was standing there, worrying as to how John would react when he saw her.

John opened the door and was shocked when he saw Elizabeth there.

"Hi," Elizabeth greeted him.

"Hi."

Elizabeth could tell that he did not plan to make this easy for her "Can I come in, we need to talk."

John just turned around and walked back into his quarters; Elizabeth took this as a sign and followed him inside. After the doors closed she took a good look around the place and watched as John turned his music off before he sat on the bed, with Elizabeth next to him.

After a couple of minutes of not talking, just the two of them staring at each other John said "you're here, so talk."

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior before; it was wrong of me to react like that when I should have been an adult and agreed to discuss this. I'm also sorry for telling you that this was a mistake because it wasn't. I've liked you for a very long time John, a lot more than I should of but I couldn't help it so I thought if I kept my distance than I would be able to keep these feelings hidden but when I realized that we had slept together that my feelings were more than what I had previously thought."

"Elizabeth, I," John tried to interrupt.

"No! Please let me finish. If I don't say this now, I may never say it at all."

John didn't reply he just nodded his head to encourage her to continue.

"John I'm in love with you, I'm certain of it and I'm very happy to be carrying your child but I need to know, do you have any feelings for me whatsoever?" Elizabeth confessed.

John just sat on his bed, absolutely stunned 'she loves me, SHE LOVES ME!' John was still trying to get his head around her confession. Elizabeth watched him and when John didn't respond Elizabeth spoke again.

"I guess that answers my question, I think I should go," she told him as she got up and headed towards the door. John knew that if he didn't stop her than there would be no chance for them, so he got up and followed her. As Elizabeth reached the doorway, she felt John arm snake around her waist, turning her to face him.

"Elizabeth, you're not going anywhere," he told her before lowering his lips to hers, just before they connected he said "I love you too Elizabeth" and then proceeded to kiss her thoroughly.

'Oh god, she tastes so good.'

'Oh how I wish this would never end.'

After what seemed to be an eternity, they broke apart and Elizabeth asked, "How is this going to work?"

"I don't know but we will figure it out, I won't lose you or our child. If the IOA order us to separate than I'll follow you anywhere."

"Really?"

"Yes, and we're going to have this baby together. It's a blessing," John told her with a grin on his face.

"You're really excited about this?"

"Totally," he replied, "so why don't we celebrate?" he asked. Elizabeth didn't even answer, she just kissed him again.


End file.
